This invention relates generally to marine seismic energy sources and particularly to an improved underwater gun assembly for launching into a body of water and percussion-initiating cartridges containing explosive charges.
In patent application, Ser. No. 115,367, filed Feb, 16, 1971 and now abandoned, of which I am a co-inventor there is described a charge loader for consecutively inserting each cartridge into the stream of water flowing through the gun assembly of this invention.